The Second Coming
by AssassinSG
Summary: Let's join again on the adventure ride called Naruto and the emotions and inspiration the comes with -War,OP,Harem and NaruHina..


**Thank you all for the support.Let me tell you its premise and style.It is said in the description it will be after the Fourth Shinobi World War as there will no big shots in play like Madara,****Obito,Zetsu and Tonēri is possibe big villain but don't worry his role will be major one with a lot earlier intervention and much more powers to back him up as it is said Naruto will be enhanced with the Six Paths Yang powers and the special abilties given by the Bijus(Tailed Beasts)and some abilities for example like Hirashin which I know he is as fast or faster than Hirashin but won't it will be convenient for travelling to Other Villages or long distance places and also he will have all Five Elemental affinities as he already have but was never shown in series,seriouly it will be cool if he could use some standard shinobi jutsu instead of always using Rasengan and Uzumaki chakra chains as it one of my favorite bloodline as the for the pairings it will be harem with Hinata as lead role because its my favorite pairing and most sensible one and I know many doesn't like Harems because it doesn't adds to the story but don't worry it will be reasonable and have much more importance to the story and the dress for the characters would be either their default dresses same as after the wars or if it is change it would be based of others anime dress which would easy to search on internet and please keep in mind English is not my native language so don't expect perfect english and there may be grammatically wrong so sorry in advance now let go on the story.**

**'****'Thoughts'****"**

**''Technique''**

**''Biju Talking''**

**Disclaimer:Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all rights belongs to him not it was me surely Naruto would win at the last fight with Sasuke on the Valley of the End...whose kidding i will surely make it a trash on the story folks.**

**Chapter-1'The Next Big'**

The Five Great Villages of the Elemental nations seems to have return to peaceful state once again and better than it has been two years then Fourth Great Shinobi World War has been over which everyone thought was a lost war with enemies such as Uchiha Madara with the powers of Jūbi (Ten Tails) and The Mother of all Chakra,Otsūtsuki Kaguya when all seems Naruto with his Will and strength came and encouraged them to fight and defeated all the enemies one by one after which he was rewarded with the title of 'The Hero of the 4th Shinobi World War' and celebrated as the World's surely it took the lives of many including the genius of the Hyūga clan,Hyuga Neji who sacrificed himself to save Naruto and Hinata,Nara Shikaku-Father of Nara Shikimaru,Yamanaka Inochi and many more notable and brave the War,Villages have started to co-operate with each other and peace seems to have been settled sure there still are some minor arguments and fights here and there but nothing major and will get better as time went 's dawn rays seems to light up every corner of Konoha and its people seems to be in happy mood as adults talk about their lives,vendors trying to sell their goods,children playing games,ninja going on their training fields or missions and ANBU patrolling the village from the shadows everyone is going on their day to day life with smiles and happiness all in all everyone enjoying their life to the fullest.

Uzumaki Naruto seems to be in a sour mood,he can't believe Kakashi-Sensei or Hokage-Sama made him sit for the delegation on cooperation between the five villages for straight seven hours listening to their boring speech and entics didn't Sensei know he isn't a person to sit and listen but rather one who speaks through action but Kakashi-sensei says as a future Hokage he must learn how to particpate in these boring meetings.

'Baka Kakashi-sensei making me sit through their stuck up asses for seven whole hours.'

He can't help himself but think for some good old pranks for Kakashi-sensei as he wasn't the Prankster King of Konoha for nothing.

Somewhere in village Kakashi can't help but shiver in his chair.

'I'm feeling something terrible is going to happen to me and I'm definitely sure it is something Naruto has to do with it.'Kakashi thought to himself.

Naruto could see everyone seems to be enjoying themselves and can't help but think this all boring sure he fought for peace and everyone happiness but didn't thought all the exciting missions and enemies had become dull but most have to do with his power as he so strong there is no one he can fight on equal except Sasuke but he is sure he can complete win against him if they fought ,Zetsu and Kaguya all of them had been gone and no world threatening organizations like Akatsuki,Pain,Orchimaru okay Orchimaru still may be threat but really there aren't any threats that could make him worked up is sure if he become Hokage he will just be doing paperwork and attending meetings in future which will surely kill him don't mistake him he still want to become Hokage but he sure can wait for another decade or so.

Naruto could hear some fimiliar voices nearby really after he had inherited half of the Six Paths powers he had experienced better hearing,eye sight,smell and self-awareness etc.

As he came before the Akimichi Restaurant he could see familiar faces of Hinata,Sakura,Ino,Chouji,Sai and Kiba(In their Post-War outfits)talking to each other excitedly and he can't help but think it will a nice way to kill time which now he has more than he walk upto them

"Naruto what are you doing here?'said Kiba looking at him coming towards them.

Hinata and others looked upto to see Naruto(Post-War Outfit)walking upto them with his ever present grin.

"Just show you guys here so thought I could join you".Naruto said sitting on the chair near Hinata who blushes slightly due to their closeness.

"Of course you can Naruto but I thought were in Gokage meeting with Kakashi-Sensei?'Sakura asked while thinking how cute Naruto and Hinata look together may be she should help Hinata to get on a date with Naruto.

"Ahh!Don't talk about that boring meeting all of them are so boring sure they cool when in action but seeing them going on and on about village this or that makes your head spin and I have been going in this meetings and delegations for last half year can you imagine that dattebayo!Sakura and others can't help but pity him.

"That's what you get when you want to become Hokage knucklehead".Kiba said grinning as he can't help but glot on Naruto.

"Dog breathe,do you want a Rasengan on your face".Naruto really was pissed off and think a good spar can really help.

"Naruto-kun,Kiba-kun please don't shout you all are startling all the other customers".Hinata said trying to diffuse the commotion as the customers were being disturb and the waiter can't really go and say keep quiet to the War Hero and his and Kiba seeing around others got the idea and sent a grateful look to Hinata who just nodded shyly.

"So what are you guys discussing".Naruto asked looking on around them.

"We were thinking how to further improve and develop our techniques as we can't help but prepare before we know what happen".Ino told Naruto about the topic as they were Shinobi and can't help but prepare for the worst.

"Its always better to prepare and improve as there always a room for development in ninja training".While telling Sai can't help but think of his training days with Nē (Root)as they were trained like a living weapon always improving and improvising.

"Yea I'm also developing some new techniques aside my Clan's Bloodline Limit techniques".Chouji told them munching his usual Potato chips packet.

"I'm also futher improving my Twin Lion Fists to reach its apex".Hinata said as she developing her techniques to break the usual Hyūga bloodline techniques.

"I'm also researching new Medical techniques for future".Sakura really was close to some techniques which would surely more lives.

"Wow you guys are really busy in your own world but I think I got an idea for my free time dattēbayo bye now".Naruto said while running off in full speed.

"This guy you can never really figure him out."said Ino while looking at the solitude of Naruto towards the training ground.

"True".said Sakura while siping her tea.

'All the best Naruto-Kun'.Hinata said thinking to herself while already figuring out what Naruto was planning to do.

**TRAINING GROUND 7**

Naruto is now sitting on the ground in Training Ground 7 his team official training now Naruto was in his mindscape talking to Kuruma (Nine-Tails Beast).

"Hey Kuruma don't you think we can work on powers given the Old sage and Bijūs I think really haven't work on them".

**"Hmmm...Now you said about them we really haven't worked on them as you never tried to talk about them but I think it will be a good idea anyways better than always throwing Rasengan and Shadow Clones in every fight".**"said Kuruma grinning foxily to himself while enjoying Naruto irritating expression.

'Baka Fox'.Naruto can't help but wish that Kuruma was just the same hatelful Creature as before they became friends as sometime this fox really can be a pain in ass.

**"Anyways now that did you think about the powers that you were gifted with there are some really good ones such as The Six Paths Senjutsu,Five-Elememt affinities,Magnet release from Shukaku(One-tailed Raccoon),Blue-Flames from Matatabi(Two tailed Hellfire Cat), Water complete control from Isobu (Three tailed Turtle),Lava release from Son Goku (Four tailed Monkey),Boil release from Kokūo(Five tailed horse),Poison release from Saiken( Six tailed Slug),Powder release from Chómei(Seven tailed Beetle)and Ink release from Gyūki (Eight tailed Octopus)even Asūra chakra bestowed by the Old Sage and many more.**As Kuruma listed out the powers he had at disposal,he himself became now very interested in the proposal and thinking just how much stronger Naruto will get after learning all the powers completely.

"Told ya it was a good plan now I think about I have never really paid attention to them dattebayo!It will really be cool if I can master them just how much cool I will become Hehehehehehe."Naruto gigglingly told Kuruma as he can't wait to master them.

"Alright,So Naruto shall we take The Next Step."asked Kuruma

"Yup, let's do it."said Naruto grinning at the prospect with burning determimation in his ocean blue eyes which has ignited again to shake the another parallel dimension Naruto would have never thought this up and continued as it was and become Hokage with a wife amd two kids with passing problems with his stubbornness but not this World because it is the coming back of The Rikúdo Sanin.

**Please excuse me if their are some mistakes here and there as I don't have any beta and have check myself so if you guys can please recommend me a beta of Naruto series please do tell.****Okay this was all do review about this Chapter tell how was this is my first fic and tell me how to improve was really a headache to write the dialogues and yes it seems I'm bad in writing them so I have to improve like this chapter please do tell as more so it all depends on you guys if want more chapters.**

**Hi guys,I have re-uploaded this fic agian after deleting the first one as it was too horible and FF servers really did uploaded it badly so have it removed it.I know the story might be cringy but can't help but do it as I have reading Naruto fics for straight three years my grammar is bad so sorry it but take it easy:-).**

**Bye****.**


End file.
